


[Podfic] Wyrmguard

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Affection, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snektember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale waits for Crowley in the woods.For the Snektember prompt 'Very big, or very small.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Wyrmguard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wyrmguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404747) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Wyrmguard-by-entanglednow-el8o64)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e5cdhbp9kfmup68/GO_Wyrmguard.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
